kiss me BABY
by the pharoah
Summary: o7 SoraKairi -- Sora isn't a prince but when he was in his Anti-Sora form he was strong. He will be a prince for Kairi, dark and twitching and mechanical.
1. aces and spades

Author's Note: Yay another fic by me. This time a drabble collection containing Sora with each Disney Princess. Yay, i'm excited for this and hope you guys will like it. Title from a Lil Wayne song haha. Anyway drabble number one is a SoraAlice. R&R

xxXXxx kiss me BABY xxXXxx

"Sora! Come have a cup of tea will you?"Alice pleads, cuppinng here hands together in front of her, fingers laced and her small pink mouth formed a cute little smile on her doll-like white face.

Sora smiles and takes one of her tiny little hands in his own, so small and milky white against his own giant palm. He strokes it with his calloused thumb, hardened from the hilt of his blade and the blood of the heartless and dusks he has slain. So soft, almost unreal. "I'd love a cup Alice, thank you."

She giggles to herself like a little, innocent child and takes her hand back, grabbinig the china kettle with a beautiful flower paintned on the front and pourinng the hot tea into the matching cup. "There you go Sora." She looked at him with wide baby blues annd flutters her large, long lashes. "Drink." She encourages softly,  
giving him a soft nod of her head.

Sora looks into the cup, the liquid swirling in the china cup and steam rising from the liquid. He swatted it with a hand and blew hoping to cool it enough to not burn his mouth. He took a small drink, smiling and a small 'ahh' emitted from his tightly closed lips. It tasted like...like...blood?

"Yuck!" He grimaced and spit out the foul liquid back into the cup, and the liquid began to stir like crazy, the tea turnnig to the color of deep, rich blood and he gasped, dropping the china in suprise and scowling as the red blood got all over his yellow shoes, leavinig a dark wet stain. His attention turnend to Alice, half furious for her making him drink that and half apologetic that, if it was really tea, he had just spit it out and possibly insulted her.

"W-What is that?" He damanded and pointed a finger at the foul liquid and the china cup shattered along the floor.

Alice's face of joyful anticipation, he was going to be drinking tea she made herself, turned to one of shock and dissapointment. "Its a new recipe." She admitted sadly and brought a hand to her face, wiping away a tear that didn't even seem to be there. She hung her head low, her so-blond-it-could-be-white hair, falling in front of her shoulders. "I-I thought you would maybe like a new type of tea. I'm sorry if it was terribly awful Sora. I'll make you some more?" She said in more of a statement than a question and she reached for the kettle but Sora stopped her, putting his hand over hers.

"No-no, it wasn't bad it just ... it tasted like--nevermind it just wasn't your old tea so I got suprised is all. It really is good." Sora tried to cheer her up by giving her his infamous cheesy grin and that seemed to cheer her up right away.

"Oh thank you Sora. You're simply the best." She jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck and smothering his lips with her own. He stumbled and his back bumped into the wooden tea table and he fell back onto it, pushing the tea kettle to the side. It toppled off and crashed to a million bity pieces on the ground.

Sora pulleld away. "Oh Alice, i'm really Sora I--"

"Don't worry about it." She quickly said before kissinng him again, fiercly and hard, not like a Princess should. Sora squirmed a bit uncomfortably under the smaller girl's frame as he struggled to keep up with the kiss.

He felt her small hands make their way to his spiky locks, tugging, pulling in a not-so-gentle way and he pushed on her shoulders slightly. "Alice." He murmured, the words muffle by her lips. She bit down, nibbling on his lower lip and Sora could swear he could taste that taste again. Blood. He felt her tongue lap at his lip, lapping at his blood.

"Alice!" He yelled, shoving at her shoulders, prying the girl's lips off his own. "Alice?" He asked and when he looked into her face, it wasn't Alice.

Beautiful blue eyes transformed into glowing yellow eyes and a small pink mouth grew long and stiched and betwenn two bloody holes of the mouth were bloodied fangs, lookinng as if they ripped their way through the stiches.

Sora screamed, thrashing about, trying his hardest to pull away from the Heartless, its skin black and cold and using his elbows and heels he backed away from the monster. He gasped as he fell, the table ending too quickly and fell to the earth, his neck, back, and arms stabbed by the china that had broken a few minutes previous. His eyes filled with tears and he looked around for any sort of weapon, he hadn't brought his Keyblade. "Alice" had complained of how it was so big and bulky and he didn't need it where they were going and he had left it behind.

He didn't have enough time at all before the heartless jumped on its prey, using its long sharp talons to cut his skin like butter, pry open his ribs and stick his head in,  
munching mercilessly on the only thing that kept Sora going. He choked, gasped, gaped, and cried as he was eaten from the inside out and as the heartless made its way into Sora, its body dissintegratig into his being, he choked and gargled the blood that made its way to his throat and then he was falling.

Falling, falling, falling down the rabbit hole.

"Sora! Can you hear me? I said, have some tea will you."

Sora opened his eyes, blue orbs wide and chest heaving up and down. He looked around, same old Mad Hatter's Place. He looked back, same old Alice.

"I say Sora, your becoming quite mad. Hmm, well around here, that is actually pretty normal." Alice teased with a small chuckle.

For some reason, that statement did nothing to help calm Sora's already frazzle nerves.

xxXXxx

A/N: I hate the last line. I don't think it ends as powerfully as I wanted it too. Welll not the best ever, I guess I sort of like it. Anyway please R&R and I will update faster. Oh and request what princess you would like to see next.


	2. roses are red

Author's Note: Well here I am again, writing the 2nd chapter to my SoraxDisneyPrincesses Drabble Collection. This time, at the draw of a hat, I decided on BelleSora. Kind of sad and i'm going to try and give this a sort of fairytale feel to this. I cheated a little bit with the actual storyline in the game but oh well. Anyways pleases R&R )

**xxXXxx**  
kiss me BABY  
**xxXXxx**

Its petal kept falling, falling, falling. One, two, three already gone and Beast would tear the glass cover up and away and he'd nearly drop it but Clocksworth was always right there to catch it and he would grab the petals between his large fingers and he'd growl angrily and crush it between his palm. He would let out a heavy sighh, huffs of breath coming from his nostrils and he'd turn to me, anger fuming in his eyes. He knew I was the one thing stopping him from becoming human,  
the one person who could change everything for him. Chip told me, that little boy just couldn't keep his mouth shut, and it hurt me so much to hear. I was the Beast'  
last hope for being human again, Chip, Mrs. Potts, Clocksworth? How could they pin all this on me? I mean, Beast was great. He was kind and gentle, but could I really love him?

A loud roar snapped me out of my thoughts and I jumped, bringing a hand to my lips as Beast stormed past me, his purple, torn cape billowing in the wind. "I'm running out of time." I heard him murmur as he rushed out of the room, his arm knockinng into my shoulder and despite the fact that I like to stay strong for everyone I can't help but wince.

"Don't worry about him Miss Belle, he's just--" Clockword began but stopped when I placed my hand on his small, wooden shoulder and smiled reasssuringly. I already knew what he was going to say. I've heard it since the first petal fell and I could only imagine how Beast would react when the 4th, the 5th, the 6th petal fell. I, sadly, was sure that it would come to that. How could I love someone with anger problems, how could I love someone who hurt me, how could I love a Beast?

--

"Belle! Miss Belle! We have a guest!" I heard Clocksworth call to me and I couldn't help the swell of excitement in my chest. A guest? Oohh a guest, I wonder who it could be considering their castle was dark and looming, thunder blasting in the background on most days and rain pounding upon the windows tonight, spooking me slightly. I didn't do too well in rain and one night the Beast had come to my room and, though he was uncomfortable, he had placed his large hand (paw) on my shoulder and told me things to the effect that "it'd be alright" and "don't worry, its just rain." The sweetest thing of all, he had stayed with me for the rest of the night and when I had awaken, he was curled up on the floor, his loud snoring had most likely blocked out all the thunder booming outside the house. Sometimes, I thought maybe it was possible to love a beast.

"Belle!" I jumped and shook my head, lately, I just couldn't stop my head from rambling on and on. My mind was just a flurry of thoughts ever since that 2nd petal fell. I knew Beast was running out of time, but love wasn't something you could force or fake. It had to be real and develop on its own time. She just wish Beast could understand that.

"I'm coming Clocksworth!" I shouted back and after one last look in the mirror, fixing my hair and dress slightly to look at least a liittle appropriate. I quickly hurried to the main entrance,walking as fast as I could in my blue high heels. Once I reaced the main hall, my brow rose in curiosity as a short boy with bright, beautiful blue eyes and spiky brown hair stood there talking to Beast, a smile on his face and a strange weapon in his hand. 'Who is he?'

"Belle," Beast began, turning towards me with a somewhat smile, and because it was so rare, I had grown to cherish every moment he smiled. I just wondered what exactly about the boy made Beast smile. "This is Sora, he's the Keyblade Weilder--" This boy, the Keyblade Wielder, looked at the most 16. How could he be the Keyblade wielder? "He helped me in Hallow Bastion when I was trying to find you." I smiled as the boy nervously scratched his head, obviouously not one for flattery.

"Well nice to meet you Sora." I smiled and extended my hand, which his (rather large) hand took and after a brief shake, we let go.

"Same here." He grinned, this huge childish grin that shocked me. A smile like that was strange for a child who was taking on the world. Having to defeat Heartlesss,  
having little to no rest and from what Beast had been telling me, he was also trying to save his friends who were trapped in darkness. Still, this boy took everything thrown at him and transferred it into that wonderful smile as if he was the most carefree boy in the world. He kept himself happy and sweet even in the worst circumstances. Now, why couldn't Beast be that way?

--

Tired from his journey we allowed Sora and his companions, Donald and Goofy, to stay in one of the many guest bedrooms we had. I hadn't seen him all day and I could only guess that he was exhausted from the long battles he had to face and the miles and miles his feet had to walk. He must've been so tired but his eyes sure didn't show it. They were bright and the same shade as my dress, light and almost an aqua color. They were the prettiest eyes i'd ever seen. His hair was also something to be recognized. It was a deep chesnut, like mine, and sticking out in all differernt directions as spikes, though somehow they looked soft. I wondered just how soft his hair actually was. Was it like the Beast's? The Beast's fur was so soft and sometimes he'd even let me brush it. I would sit on the bed, my legs tucked underneath me and he would sit against the edge of the bed and I would even have to strain up to brush his hair he was so big. I couldn't help but wonder if I could get Sora to let me brush his hair.

"Belle?" Again, I was snapped out of my thoughts and I knew it couldn't be the Beast. Whenever he called my name it was so deep and loud, I couldn't help but jump.  
This voice, however, was gentle and young, it sounded a bit like--

"Sora?" I turned around and saw the Keyblade Wielder standing behind me, a smile once more present on his face. A light pink shaded my cheeks as I recalled that I had just been thinking about him. I swallowed and immediately remembered my place, bowing slightly to Sora and noticing he was blushing and smiling awkwardly.

"Well t-thanks but you really don't have to do that." He scratched his head nervoulsy, I guessed that was his nervous quirk and I straightened out.

"But I do, your the keyblade wielder, your a hero, its only respectful that I--"

"Yah," He interuppted and stepped forward, grabbing my hand and I was a little ashamed that my heart was fluttering like mad. "But your the Princess of Heart, so I should be doing the same." He bowed, giving the back of my hand a small kiss and when he looked back up at me, he was grinning like crazy.

I could've kept my hand in his for a while but out of embarassment I pulled it away, placing my hand onto the side of my face, feeling the burning sensation on my cheek. There was a tiny awkward moment between the two of us and I quickly decided to fill the void.

"So Sora, its nice to finally meet you, i've heard a lot about you from Beast. Its hard to make that good of an impression on him you know." I giggled a bit and he smiled at my attempt at humor. He walked slowly to the balcony of the 2nd floor, looking down at the main hall. He yawned, running his hand over his face. I guess for him, it didn't matter how long you slept, you were always tired. He looked back at me and offered a smile, signalling he'd like me to join him and i met up with him, a little nervous as my hand was a little too close to his on the railing.

"Well yah, he doesn't seem like the most easy guy to get along with." Sora admitted with a nervous smile. I guess he hoped he hadn't offended me but why would that offend me? It was true, Beast was a difficult person.

"Ohh, I know." I laughed and forgetting that his hand was there, spread my hands out further. I felt the warrm skin of his hand and my cheeks reddened again. I pulled away quickly, almost too quickly and suddenly I felt more embarassed than ever. He cleared his throat and licked his chapped lips before walking away from the balcony.

"I have to go." He faked a yawn and a stretch and proceeded to say that he was 'tired' and needed sleep and I just nodded not knowing what exactly to say. "Bye princess." He smiled and headed back to his room.

--

The Keyblade Wielder was gone and I couldn't keep him from my mind. My favorite blue dress did nothing to help keep my head off of those beautiful blue eyes of his. Beast's fur did nothing but remind me of that soft spiky hair. He was a hero, the Keyblade Wielder with a cheery and happy personality and I just wanted to see him again. I felt bad, I mean, wasn't I supposed to love the Beast, I was supposed to save him, to turn him back to normal and I was on my way. I mean,  
I liked Beast, he was sweet, kind, well when he wanted to be and he had been treating me so nice, despite a few angry moments he had.

I couldn't help but think that Sora would be kind to me all the time. He'd smile at me, hold me, hug me, call me 'his princess' and I couldn't help but imagine him smile that huge smile at me, grab my hand and pull me towards him. Then, he would lean up and kiss me, his warm lips moving perfectly against mine, his lips tasting like cinnamon. His fingers clutching my dress and pulling me closer, my body fitting perfect against my own. "Sora." I murmured and I realized its Beast, his fangs scraping at my lips and his claws digging at my skin.

I gasped and pulled away, turning and walking away quickly, listening as he calls my name and I hated that I was the only chance he has and I can't stop running away.

--

"Belle come here! Its Sora, he's hurt." I gasped and looked up from the book I was reading. Sora? He was hurt? I dropped my book and ran, answering to Beast's call. I hurry, holding my skirt up so I don't trip and fall and get my own self hurt in the process.

Sora was standing, more leaning, against the stair pillar. His arm, face, body was bleeding all over and he was breathing heavily, raggidly. "Sora! Sora! Beast go get some wraps now!" I ordered and he ran off towards his room.

"Hi princess." Sora breathed out, nearly falling as he lost his balance but I grabbed onto his hand quickly.

"Lets go to my room, you have to lay down." He nodded in response and I wrapped my arm around him, allowing him to support his weight on me. Once at my room, I laid him on the bed, bitiing my lip nervously and hoping Beast would hurry with those bandages.

"I'm supposed to be the Hero." Sora murmured, struggling to breath and I watched his chest heaving up and down, a spot on his shirt red and bloodied and I couldn't stand seeing him this way. He smiled at me. The Hero, hurt and tired, and he still could smile. He was really amazing, how could he even stand to smile,  
to joke, he was bleeding so much, hurt so muuch.

"Don't worry Sora, you are a Hero. Heros can get hurt, they're not invincible." I couldn't control myself and leaned forward, brushing his bangs away from his sweaty forehead. I bit my lip and he offered another one of those smiles at me and I couldn't control myself. I leaned down to him, my nose brushing his cheek and he turned his face, his lips so close to mine. There was a cut on his bottom lip, fresh and bloody but I didn't care and after one last glance at his ocean blue eyes that fluttered closed, I kissed him.

He was shaking and the kiss only lasted a brief second and when we pulled away he was still breathing heavy. I licked my lip, copperr, not cinnnamon, but it would make sense when his lip was red and bloody.

"Belle?" I jumped and pulled away quickly, calling back to Beast that we were in my room (kissing) and I recalled that my lip must've been bloody. I wiped it and when Beast came in I nearly admitted everything. I had too big of a conscience.

--

Sora was gone. After he stayed for the night, he left just as quickly and I had made sure not to see him the rest of that day. I couldn't handle anymore temptations. I was called to the West Wing by Beast and when I walked in, another petal was clutched between Beasts' fingers. He fumed, looking at me with rage-filled eyes. "Belle I--" And I knew exactly what he was going to say. I placed my hand on his lips and my lower lip trembled. I proceeded to tell him everything I had been feeling for the last few days.

Thunder boomed loudly and rattled the house but that didn't block out the loud roar that escaped Beast's throat.

A/N: ah, I hope I get a review, I put a lot of work on this and worked on it for 2 days and I tried to write iti well and not rush their relationship. Anyways, please excuse any obvious typos, as i'm using Notepad. And please R&R.


	3. kiss me baby

author's note: yaay, another chapter added. this would make chapter 3? hmm, i'm curious as to why every other princess had a world but not aurora, that's a little weird and is what inspired this story. anyways, please R&R this D hope you like it.

**xxXXxx**  
kiss me BABY**  
xxXXxx**

"Goofy! This is all your fault!"

"Gawrsh Donald, how was I supposed to know what 'eject' means."

Though Sora was currently walking in front of him, he guessed that right about now, steam was flowing from the duck's ears and the white feathers were turning red.

"I've only told you what it means about a hundred times you--"

"Donald, maybe this is a good thing, I mean, i'm sure there are lots of Heartless to defeata." There Sora went, putting his bright spin on everything. His two cents and it really angered the bird, because Sora was Mr. Postitive and Sora could tell that sometimes Donald wanted to ram that wand up his--

"Hmm, but, that's funny." Sora stopped to scratch his mass of brown spikes, those big blue eyes searching high and low the strange world. It was a castle, much like the one that belonged to the Beast, but a little darker, gloomier, even though Beast's story had been a sad one. But still... "There are no heartless here."

The trio had already walked quite a way through the castle, but all was silent as they walked, the only sound was their shoes (and webbed feet) hitting the ground,  
dusty and dirty.

"You're right Sora." Donald mused, putting a wing to his chin. "Now that's odd." And it was.

One, two, three steps more and that was when it all hit him.

"Speak of the devil." Sora hissed through clenched teeth, tightening his grap on the hilt of his Keyblade, his feet widening as he got into a battle stance.

They came at them, two by two, three by three and for mintues the trio fought them off. A magic spell here, a swift swipe of a blade there. Something was a little bit off though, Sora realized, when he noticed the Heartless were pushing him farther and farther away, up the stairs, through the hall, and into a room. Large, so tall doors slammed in his face and his fists pounded hard.

"Donald! Goofy!" He called but he knew the knight and magician couldn't hear him.

5 mintues later and Sora whipped around, preparing to slump against the door when a girl caught his eyes. A sleeping girl, with her hands folded in front of her chest, and a blush prominent on the apples of her cheeks.

He stood back up, curiously walked towards the girl. How could she be sleeping at a time like this?

"Uh, hello?" Sora whispered softly, prodding the girl with his index finger. Nothing, not even a stir. He tried a littlle louder and poked a little harder. Still nothing, but he knew she couldn't be dead. Her chest was moving up and down.

He leaned forward, his lips right beside her ear and screamed, "Hello?!" as he pushed on her roughly. All she did was roll, like a dead weight.

"Hmm." He muttered to himself, confused as he scratched his head. Only then did he notice a book beside him, open to what looked like the very last page.  
Curiously, he picked it up and read.

'And Aurora was dubbed Sleeping Beauty, only to be awaken by the kiss of a Prince."

'Aurora?' Sora glanced over at the girl, her blonde hair falling in curls down to her rising and falling chest and she did look like some sort of princess. Only to be awaken by the kiss of a prince huh?

Well, Sora was kind of like a prince right? At least, that's what Kairi called him. So maybe ... maybe he could wake her up.

He put the book down and turned to the girl, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. So, his first kiss, had to be with some sleeping girl, who wasn't even aware of what was going on?

Wasn't that like, some sort of rape?

Sora took a deep breath and let it out slowly. If he could fight off millions of heartless, he could kiss a girl. It was just to wake her up, Sora reminded himself. Oh,  
he just hoped Kairi never found out.

Taking a few, slow, steps forward, he stood by Aurora's bedside, staring at the beatiful sleeping girl laying across the bed. Just one kiss, one peck, and maybe she would wake up. He guessed it was some sort of curse or something and if he could break the spell he would have just saved another person. See, he was doing it for the good of the cause.

So, Sora counted.

onetwothree--

and took the plunge.

He pressed his lips to hers and suprisingly, they were warm, and very soft. After a few seconds, the young hero pulled away, opening his eyes slowly that had previously been squeezed shut. A few seconds passed and the sleeping beauty was still just that.

He sighed, shoulders slumping and lips pouting. Man, he was no prince, he thought to himself bitterly.

He turned around, Keyblade thrown over his shoulder and he began to walk out until--

"Are you my Prince?"

With a triumphant grin, he spun around, eyes bright as the beautiful princess sat up.

"Just call me Prince Sora."

--

A/N: aw, its better than I thought but god it was so hard thinking of a plot. Anyways please review guys, i need more reviews lol. Next chapter, I think will be Snow white?? Or Jasmine, i've been wanting to write JasmineSora. Anyways read and review people.


	4. i put a spell on you

Author's Note: here's a Sora and Snow White drabble next Yay. Only a few more of the actual princesses BUT I may add in a couple surprises just for fun. Can you guess which ones? Oh and remember, this includes ALL the princesses of heart.

**xxXXxx**  
kiss me BABY  
**xxXXxx**

"Look Sora! They're just like you!" Donald pointed a wing at the 7 little dwarfs that frolicked around the forest; carrying picks and whistling merry little tunes.

"Hey I'm no midg—"

"Excuse me?" A dwarf with a long beard, red tunic, and red cap stood behind the three, giving them 'the eye'.

"Heh, nothing." Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably. _Great first impression_. "I'm Sora, these are my friends Donald and Goofy."

"I'm Grumpy" _No kidding?_ "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We're here trying to save the worlds."

"Well we don't need saving." Grumpy snorted and spit into a nearby bucket, arms still crossed as he stared at the three outsiders with scrutiny. "Saving from what exactly?"

"Uh, I don't know. Heartless?" Sora said with a shrug of his frail shoulders.

"Heartless?" Another stubby man made his way towards them, orange cap and tunic and a much shorter beard. "I've seen those around here, black little shadow-y things right?"

"Yah, yah." Sora nodded his head and quickly summoned his Keyblade. Donald and Goofy following suit with their weapons.

"Well, we haven't seen any in quite a while." Doc admitted and Sora slumped over.

"Oh..."

"Yah, so you three should be getting out of here." Grumpy butted in.

"No, no, how would you three like to meet Snow White?" Doc suggested, grinning wildly and before Sora could answer, he used his small chubby arms to drag Sora who dragged Donald who dragged Goofy, who for some reason, dragged Grumpy.

--

She seemed almost perfect, except for maybe those ratty clothes she was wearing. Her lips were soft looking, red with lipstick, her hair black and shiny, her skin white as snow, and her eyes blue as the ocean.

_Now you're sounding cheesy Sora_.

And it seemed everyone in the house was fawning over her. From Dopey to Doc to Happy to Sneezy to even Grumpy.

She was the maid but they waited on her hand and foot.

"It's dreadfully hot in here." Snow White would sigh and use her small hand to fan herself and the dwarfs would scurry and crawl over each other to use their equally small hands to fan her down.

"Ahh, I'm getting a bit sleepy." Snow White would stretch her arms above her head and give out the daintiest of yawns and the dwarfs would fight and argue and slyly, Dopey would be the one escorting her to her room.

Donald was repulsed by the behavior, Goofy was in awe of Snow White and surprisingly, Sora couldn't help but be a little star struck himself.

So star struck, he fell down to the same level as the dwarfs.

"Ahh, this soup is too hot." Snow White complained yet again, grimacing as she shoved the wooden bowl of soup away.

The dwarfs, Goofy, and even Sora immediately stood up, the tiny men scurrying over each other but they were no match for Sora and Goofy who pushed them aside with ease.

"Here you go Miss White." Goofy said as he grabbed the bowl, blowing on it but only proceeding to spit all over the food.

"Goofy! She can't eat that now." Sora immediately took the bowl, shoving it towards the Dwarf's. "Here I'll get you a new bowl." Sora grinned his infamous, cheesy grin and headed towards the boiling pot, Goofy in tow.

"I can do it Sora." Goofy insisted as he grabbed the rim of the pot top and immediately cried out in pain, grabbing his red palm. "Yow!"

Sora smiled triumphantly and grabbed the wooden bowl and the metal ladle, pouring the creamy broth into it.

"There you go Snow White. And if there's anything else just ask _me_." Sora smirked, pointing to himself with his index finger, looking at the Dwarfs who all sat there, giving him 'The Eye', even Happy.

Yet no one noticed off in the corner as Donald was trying to run away from a love-struck Dopey.

--

A/N: lol how could I take a SoraSnow White fic seriously when there are 7 dwarfs around. This is pure crack ha but I thought it was funny. But maybe its because I'm a loser. Review? lol, not that you'd want to.


	5. lucky boy

Author's Note: Blah Cinderella is boring. So the idea was hard to come up with. And it's still a little lame. Jusstt a few more left yay. anyways review!  
**  
xxXXxx**  
kiss me BABY  
**xxXXxx**

Sora was no hero, no prince charming. He had crazy spiky hair, untamed and wild. He had big yellow clown shoes, well, they looked like clown shoes they were so big. And well, he wasn't strong. Maybe mentally but not so much physically. He was skinny with lanky limbs and no muscle mass on his body. Skin and bones and hair and no where close to a prince charming. Kairi would never love him.

That was why he decided to go to Cinderella for help. She owned a school for boys to become gentleman called 'Cinderella's Class for Prestidge Gentlemen.' So he began class a week ago.

It started with dinner etiquette; pulling chairs out for the women and paying for the meal (or going dutch). And it ended with ballroom dancing.

Sora nearly didn't come and as he sat there, in between Wakka and Tidus, his bony legs shook and his teeth chattered. He was going to fall on his ass in front of everyone and pretty Ms. Cinderella.

He sat there in his penguin suit, pulling on his two tight tie, that wasn't a clip-on like many of the other students had, and watching Cinderella finish instructing. She wore the prettiest blue gown and silky white gloves. Her hair was up in a neat bun and Sora just hoped he didn't step on her feet.

"Sora, you're up first." Cinderella held her hand out and as the rest of the boys snickered, he got up on is trembling knees as she followed him onto the floor.

The violens played and the piano sounded and the two began their waltz.

Sora winced as he stepped on her foot. "Oh shi--" She gave him a quick, snappy look. "Oh darnit." He corrected himself and smiled as Cinderella nodded.

"You're doing very well Sora." The woman--who looked like a princess--smiled as she waltzed along Sora, making sure to let him lead. "You know, you've always been my favorite student. You always did so well. Aside from a few slip ups." He smiled apologetically.

"Thank you." He nodded and smiled, blushing a bit at her compliment. He couldn't believe he was her favorite student, he didn't do that well, he thought.

"And you're doing excelent right now. Tell me, why are you even taking this class Sora?"

"Well," He began, blushing embarassedly. "There's a girl I want to impress." He addmitted and she gave a small giggle.

"That's so sweet." The music began to slow down and he paused, spinning her and watching her pretty blue dresss flow about. They stopped with the music. "She's a lucky girl." Cinderella smiled at him, her cheeks tinging pink.

Sora swallowed, taking her hand and placing a small kiss on the back of her palm. "Well, i'm so sweet all thanks to you." He grinned and bowed and walked away.

Cinderella didn't remember telling any of the boys to do that after the dance.

--

A/N: short but eh its okay. read and review please.


	6. bumpy rides & wandering eyes

Author's Note: I've been waiting to write a JasmineSora since the beginning cuz Jasmine is my favorite Disney princess, even though that name is absolutely hideous for ... personal reasons -fumes- Anyways please R&R? One more chapter left, may add some extras but I want an end to this collection so I can post another story.

**xxXXxx**  
kiss me BABY  
**xxXXxx**

Sora's not a boy anymore when he feels go read and _tense_ when that pretty exotic girl (woman) walks towards him, more like sways. Her skin is dark and rich and Sora looks at _all_ of it, because he almost can see _all_ of it. Her hair is black and cascading down her back and he just wants to release it from that braid and let it flow around him as they--

Oh god, Sora is as red as his jumper when she puts her finger under his chin and coos. "Oh Sora. You're the Keyblade Wielder right?" She smiles and lets her hand dance along his hair, his cheek. "Aladdin has told me all about you." He drops, oh right, Aladdin. Jasmine was Aladdin's girl, and here he is blushing beet red over a taken girl. A much older taken girl. A much older taken girl who is a princess. What chance does Sora have?

"Oh really?" He scratches the back of his head and laughs and smiles nervously. Her teeth are biting her plump bottom red lip and Sora does all he can not to lick his own lips (or hers) and her lids are falling in a seductive manner, at him. At Sora. Oh geez.

"Come on, we are holding a feast back at the palace, you are definately invited." She grips his hand and leads him away all slinky inky towards the palace.

--

"I'm an honorary guest?" Sora is red once more and grins widely when everyone in the dining hall claps.

"Of course, you're the Keyblade Wilder." Aladdin pats the boy on the back and Jasmine gives his hand a rub. The latter touch make Sora begin to shake.

"T-thanks you guys. But you really don't have to do this."

"Stop being silly Sora. You're going to enjoy this."

Sora watches her mouth the entire time she speaks and oh man, if she were saying that while they were in a room, her long body curving around his, her fingers tip- toeing along his skin, he would have agreed.

But not when he was at the head of the table with men giving him secret dirty looks in the corner.

He doesn't deserve to be an honorary guest.

And he doesn't deserve to be thinking of Jasmine that way.

--

"Come on Sora, it'll be fun." She assures him as she holds her pretty hand out to him. She's already on the carpet, legs tucked behind her knees and he nods, taking her hand (but not without blushing first) and settles himself on the carpet. How did this thing not crumble underneath their weight, he wonders. It really is magic.

The carpet speeds off on a hasty start and sends Sora falling backwards, grinning sheepishly when the princess puts a hand to her mouth and laughs. "The rest shouldn't be so bumpy." She puts her hand to his back and helps him up.

The desserts of Agrabah fly underneath him, the sand rich and golden but his eyes aren't trained to the ground but to her. Her hair flies back and once more, Sora imagines his fingers tangled within it. And he imagines more, that is, until carpet makes a sudden turn and sends Sora flying into the focal point of his thoughts.

"Ahhh, Princess Jasmine I am so, so sorry." Sora quickly retreats, realizing his head was nearly in her breasts and he tries to sit up right but the Princess grabs his arm and smiles.

"Ohh Sora, you know you are so cute." She says, running her hand along his mane of spiky brown hair. She leans forward and places a close-lipped red kiss to his cheek and Sora melts.

If Sora spoke carpet, he would've ordered the carpet to keep flying and flying and never ever stop.

--

Author's Note: ehh, not too great. I might just rewrite my whole collection with long well-written drabbles but I doubt I'd have the inspiration. Anyways R&R the suckage? One more chapter to go.


	7. prince notcharming

Author's Note: And to end this drabble collection, I bring to you Sora with the final Princess of Heart, Kairi. Thanks for the reviews and many favs. Hope you enjoyod this, now please R&R.

**xxXXxx** kiss me BABY **xxXXxx**

Sora would never be a prince or anything, right? He was big headed, with crazy untamed hair that wasn't too attractive really? Well ... the color was pretty he guessed. And as he stared in the mirror, puffing his chest out and tensing, so his (not)muscles defined themselves, he noticed that princes didn't wear goofy big grins and don't wear sloppy, ketchup-stained yellow shoes.

And princes weren't bony and frail and just plain, goofy. He just didn't go "ha-yuk" and really, that was the only difference betwewen him and that goofy counterpart he had had on that adventure, that still hadn't done nothing to help his prince mentality, physicality.

Sora was just Sora and that's all he'd be. Cinnamon and teal, mustard and ketchub, bones and skin.

--

Sora was strong, maybe, when he was transformed into his Anti-Sora form. He had claws (wow) and was intimidating and could scurry fast and his clothes were dark (like Leon) and oh man, he was just strong. All around, fast, strong, intimidating. Like Riku.

So Sora let his tongue prick itself along his fang as he licked his teeth and he bobbed and lolled and swayed on his crickety feet.

Oil him up and he was a well-working machine of stealthy limbs and slick movements.

Kairi would love him when she saw him, strong and poised and a prince.

A prince without the prick of a pupil and without the peach skin overstretched tauntly across muscles and without the heart.

--

Sora was screarmed at and pushed at and what? But he is a prince now, maybe not in apperances but in mentality, look at his physicality. He could move, fight, bite, **no** ... tear--**no** **wait**!

Kairi looked at him like dirt, no mud, no bugus, because Kairi always hated bugs and she looked at him like a disease. And Sora crawled back, fingers twitching because he wanted to tear apart that pretty little girl for pushing away a prince. He did this for her, because then maybe she'd love him, sure his skin is rotting away and his eyes are no longer that pretty blue se said she loved but look at him go, scurrying to and fro and punching and fighting and winning. That's a prince. And he was a prince, despite looks right?

"Where's Sora?!"

**I'm here,** he thought**.**

"Where did he go?"

**No, i'm right here!**

"Will he come back?"

**No, not Sora, not that weak Sora, not him.**

"Just go away."

**But I thought ...**

"What are you?!"

**A prince...**

**--**

Author's Note: Yes, random, short, and lame lol but I like this a lot. Inspired by evolution by Korn lol, i really did not think anything poetic couuld come from that song. Well hope you enjoyed thhe ride. So ends this drabble collection. And since Kairi rejectetd him, Sora now can pick from 6 other prertty princesses lol. R&R


End file.
